Ginny's Hex
by JimuHia
Summary: Warning: all smut. Adventures with Luna, Ginny, Hermoine, and now Harry. Open to any and all ideas for future chapters, just include who and what you'd like to see in a review.
1. The Hex

**Intro****: Ginny Weasely has always been...fond...of Hermione. And by fond, I mean she makes herself climax almost every night just thinking about her. Then came the hex...this hex makes her act on her deepest, strongest desires. I wonder how that'll turn out...**

**Story**: Ginny was walking alone to her Potions class when out of nowhere, as she shambled through the courtyard, a great blue light struck her on the side. She fell to the ground, books flying off in an awful tumble. She picked herself back up and brushed the leaves off of her robes with her hands. Professore McGonogall came bustling over to help.

"Oh dear," she helped retrieve Ginny's books "Are you quite alright?" McGonogall looked around in vain for the source of the light.

"Yes, yes I think I'm OK." Ginny walked off to her Potions class, no apparent ailments befalling her all the way.

Potions class was as boring as ever, and Ginny ended up sleeping through most of it. When it was finally over, she headed back to the commons room. She couldn't help but feel a bit light headed; sort of off and unlike herself. When she arrives she finds the common room empty, save for one special brunette pouring over some book, as usual. This time Ginny looked, no, stared, a little longer than usual. Ginny always felt aroused in Hermione's presence, but this time it was much stronger. She couldn't place why, but soon it over took her and she couldn't do anything but act on them.

"Hello Hermione." Ginny takes a place opposite her "Reading something good?"

"I'd quite say so." Hermione doesn't look up from the brown, blank, leather bound book. "The latest edition of "Muggles: Friend or Ally" was just released and it is so hard to put down."

Hermione bushed her silken hair behind her ear in her typical way, but this time Ginny's senses were overloaded by the young witches brilliant features. Her skirt seemed to be hiked up ever so slightly. Or was that just Ginny's imaginings?

Ginny stood and moved over to the chair that Hermione rested in, no longer in total control of her actions. She snatched the book out of Hermione's hands.

"Aye!" Hermione cries out "Have you gone mad?"

Ginny swifly pulls out her wand and barks out the Incarcerous incantation. Ropes spring from nowhere and bind Hermione's ankles, wrists, and middle to the armchair. Hermione begins to protest rather loudly before another rope gags her into submission.

"I've wanted this for a long time." While true, the words aren't quite Ginny's. She is being totally controlled by her desires. Ginny begins to work on Hermione's clothes, working her shirt and pants off of her body, sometimes having to tear to get it past the rope in due time. Then she looks down at the whimpering Hermione, bound to the chair in only her underthings.

Ginny mounts the chair and begins to grind her crotch on Hermione's leg. Soon, the bindings prove too limiting not only for Hermione, as Ginny is unable to even kiss the witch. She jumps up and retakes her wand. He puts a silencing charmp on her, then removes the rope from Hermione's mouth. Next, she bound Hermione's arms and legs together rather than to the chair. Then she stood her up right, standing half naked with her arms tied in front of her.

Then Ginny pushed her onto the rug and pounced greedily on top of her. She first passionately kissed the silently protesting and unwilling Hermione. Then she removed her own clothing until she was just as scantily clad as the other, and began playing with Hermione's panties, rubbing her crotch up and down. Despte her having no desire for it to happen, Hermione was actually enjoying the feeling and moaning without sound.

Ginny eventually worked off the remainder of her own clothes and those of Hermione, so that she was laying completely naked on top of the naked and bound witch. She worked her nipple with her tongue and eventually made her way down to the tight, virgin cavern below Hermione's waist.

Ginny plunged her tongue deep. Hermione gushed with fluid and they were all hungrily licked up. Ginny stroked the inside of Hermiones pussy with her tongue, going nice and slow, paying all due attention to detail. She began to work her fingers in. Hermione gasped and convulsed, still without sound, before she exploded into a brilliant orgasm. It was like nothing she had experienced, and Ginny expertly worked her back down.

Afterwards, Ginny wanted the ecstasy and pleasure herself. She lifted the silence charm, well aware that Hermione would be too distracted to yell anyways. Hermione's pants of pleasure were suddenly audible, and filled the room. Ginny kneeled down and took Hermione's face in her hands.

"Now it's my turn. Understand?" Hermione only nodded and whimpered, not wanting to know what the witch would threaten her with and honestly not even caring much anymoren. Ginny laid back and spread her legs, massaging her own breasts. Hermione worked awkwardly into an optimal position, depsite the binding, and began to stroke te lips of Ginny's pussy with her tongue. Eventually, this was not enough for Ginny, and she wanted something more pleasuring.

She told Hermione to stay put, the dashed upstairs and back down in the blink of an eye, now holding a long pink dildo. It was the same one that she used on herself at night when Hermione crossed her mind. It fell to a ground with a thud after Ginny tossed it towards Hermione. She then drew her wand and flicked it, undoing the bindings that before limited the witch.

"Don't even think about running or screaming." Ginny's voice, or the voice of Ginny's desires, was so commanding that Hermione froze in place, all thoughts of escape leaving her immediately.

"Now, pick it up, and give it to me." Ginny assumed her previous position and began working at her own tits again. Hermione took the pink dildo and pressed it against Ginny's opening, brushing it sofly before working the tip in. Eventually, the Ginny was gasping as the dildo was slammed in and out of her, making her rock with each thrust.

Ginny moaned loudly in ecstasy before cumming all over the object that was being manuevered inside of her. She nearly screamed as she climaxed and was worked back down by Hermione, as she was worked down by Ginny only moments before. Ginny laid back, mind blank from the imense pleasure.

After they had both rehabilitated, Ginny pounced upon Hermione once more. They began to suck on each others tongues, Hermione no longer resisting. They passtionetly kissed for ages on that rug. Ginny was no longer under the affects of the hex, but now she didn't _want_ to controll herself.


	2. The Room of Requirement

**Intro: _Before that day, Hermione had never even looked at Ginny that way. Now she can't so much as say her name without growing moist. Hermione and Ginny are secret lovers, and Luna is beginning to notice. And she's getting jealous_.**

Hermione and Ginny were going to meet up again that night. For about three solid weeks that had been meeting up in the room of requirement, and usually brought some very naughty toys with them. Ginny never knew that Hermione could be so...devious.

This time Luna was coming along. Neither Hermione nor Ginny knew it, but Luna had already began to suspect something. She could see them, brushing their hands over each others, whispering in each others ears when they though nobody could see. Luna could feel the sexual tension between the two. And it got her very, very excited.

Luna had been following them for the past three days, but they always managed to allude her out of pure paranoia. Tonight. Luna was resolved to follow them all the way to the room of requirement and catch them in the act. Tonight, they weren't going to be having any fun without her.

The reason Luna wanted in was because she loved Ginny. She always had, she was just never brave enough to say it. If these suspicions panned out, it would prove that she wasn't wrong to feel jealous of Hermione. Ginny was being stolen away from her, and Luna wanted to hold tight to that fiery red head of hair.

Luna was on edge the whole day, flicking her eyes any time she saw the two others lock theirs. The gazes seemed to linger on each other longer than they had before, and Luna could tell why. It was obvious to anyone who suspected a thing. Hermione wasn't exactly subtle when she squeezed Ginny's ass in Divination's

Night swiftly capped the day, and soon Ginny was leading Hermione by the hand through the deserted corridors all the way to the room of requirement. Luna followed closely, yet silently. The two went through many twists and turns to get there, just to be careful, but they did eventually arrive there. Luna nearly slapped herself, it was so obvious. Where else would they go?

The two slipped in, giggling, and just before the door closed, Luna glided through as well. The room was spacious and full with stacks of books the ceiling, shelves hosting a variety of items, and an immensely large bed in the center. Luna ducked behind a L-shaped stack of books and peeked past the corner at Ginny and Hermione. The two laid side by side on the bed, speaking in soft, playful whispers that proved impossible to hear for Luna. It looked like they were holding hands, but Luna couldn't be certain. The only way this could work for her is if she caught them when they were vulnerable.

It seemed to take ages. So long, in fact, that Luna took to reading one of the books on the floor. It was titled, "An Beginner's Guide to Nogtails" Normally it would be exactly the kind of book that Luna wouldn't be able to put down, but now she was just too distracted. She made a mental note to grab it again before she left.

Eventually Luna was able to make out a very faint moan. Ginny. She whirled around the corner and saw Hermione on top of Ginny, snogging the daylights out of each other. Hermione's hands explored every crevice of the others body, and Luna never wanted to badly to be that witch. Ginny began to moan louder as one of Hermione's hands wandered onto her breast. It was too much for Luna.

"Ahem." Both Hermione and Ginny froze in place, tongues still entangled. Hermione broke contact after a few seconds and looked back, face fully flushed. She stared at Luna. "And when were you two going to invite me to join the fun?"

"Umm," It was Ginny "Now?" Hermione gave her a look that nearly shot fire. Ginny barked out a harsh whisper, and then the two were off in an intense conversation in voices at a volume so that Luna was just barely unable to make out the words.

"Ahem." The both looked back again, shared a meaningful glance, then finally Hermione dismounted Ginny and helped her off the bed. The two walked over to Luna and looked her up and down. It was Ginny who spoke first.

"Well first of all you aren't properly dressed for the occasion." Luna looked at her own clothes and then at the clothes of the other two. They were nearly identical, save the house colors.

"We're wearing almost the same exact thing."

"Yes, but we aren't the ones who need to prove themselves. You could walk away right now and we'd still be having fun." Luna got the point.

First to go was Luna's shoes, which she kicked off with as much glamour as she could. Next, she tugged at the hem of her own shirt, teasing the other two with flashes of a lacy bra before removing it entirely. Next, she wiggled out of her skirt, moving her hips as much as she could. They couldn't keep theirs off, especially Ginny, Luna noted with much personal satisfaction. Now she was wearing only her panties, bra, and stockings. She made a point of running her fingers lightly down her sides and thighs.

Ginny looked towards Hermione with a smile. "I think she's OK." Hermione agreed, though she didn't seem as thrilled about it.

"So am I the only one who'll be stripping today?" Luna asked, looking Ginny up and down. The other made it to an equal state of undress, but without as much show as Luna. They all just kind of looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, I think you two have a little more experience than I do, so I'll let you take the lead." Ginny took this as a personal remark, and took the lead she did. She looked the two over, then started giving them commands.

"I think you know where the bed is. Why not go have some fun? I'll watch at first." They did as they were asked, and soon Luna was on top of Hermione, and they sucked on each others tongues and massaged each other through their bras. Moans abounded as the two elicited shivers into even Ginny, who watched with avid interest as she stroked her moistening panties.

"You're both wearing a little too much clothing." Luna reached down and peeled off Hermione's stockings, without breaking the kiss, before moving up to the bra. Hermione seemed to pause, but allowed her to finish unfastening it and throwing it off to the side. She rubbed at the brunette's tits, rolling her thumb over the erect nipples.

Hermione moaned louder at the sensation. Luna took pleasure in making her squirm under her touch. Eventually, Ginny got over worked watching the two go at it, and she jumped on the bed and pushed Luna off of Hermione. She got above Luna, and slid down so that her ass was in the air and her face was just above Luna's waistline. The blonde moaned as Ginny ran her fingers and her tongue over the moist fabric between her legs.

Hermione, suddenly finding herself left out, found a way back in between Ginny's legs. She quickly pulled down the girls panties, exposing her pink slit. Then she got underneath so that her face was beneath Ginny's pussy and Ginny's face was above Luna's pussy. Ginny pulled Luna's panties out of the way and began to work her tongue in and around the Ravenclaw's delicate pussy.

Luna and Ginny both moaned loudly as their pussies were explored with fingers and tongues. Hermione joined in the chorus when she began to finger herself, fluid gushing out with each stroke. The trio all simultaneously reached a climax, and the bed became host to a writhing mass of three convulsing body, each beyond itself in an orgasm so exquisite they didn't even begin to think again for thirty seconds.

They were all worked down and lay, panting on the bed. Ginny lay in the middle, and she was the first to complete rehabilitate. Once she had, she placed her hands on the sensitive pussies of the other two, who both spasmed at the touch.

"You two ready for another round?"


	3. Kiss and Make Out

**Intro****: **_**Hermione, Ginny, and Luna have been having a sort of three way relationship. Ginny feels split between Hermione and Luna, who seem to be competing for her. Her plan is to get them alone in the bedroom so that they'll learn to love each other as much as she loves each of them. She's got just about everything set up, now all she has to do is get them alone. If you guys like this, please review, favorite, PM me, anything.**_

Hermione looked down at the note in her hand. It was in Ginny's handwriting, and it read, "See me at curfew, at the usual spot. I'll be waiting ;)" Hermione read and reread the note. This may be her chance to get Ginny to herself again, without her being stolen from Luna. All she had to do was be at the room of requirement at 9 o' clock.

At the same time, Luna received the same note. Same little winky face and everything. She had similar ideas. She viewed this as _her _chance to win Ginny over, to take what is rightfully hers. Hermione could go screw herself.

8:45 arrived and Luna got eager. She was making herself damp just thinking about the fiery Ginny Weasley. Her legs contracted in an attempt to ease some of the pressure. Soon she couldn't take it, and took off for the room of requirement. She got into the room they usually have, the one with all the books stacked high and the bed in the middle. Luna ducked behind the bed and started getting ready for Luna. She removed her shirt and skirt, so she was wearing only her stilettos, stockings, and purple lingerie set that consisted of a thong that squeezed her ass, and a bra so tight her nipples poked out through the top just a sliver.

Her impatience grew as the minutes began to crawl by. She rubbed herself, even fingered herself a little. She couldn't bear it any longer. Her fingers slowly worked in and out of her tight pussy within her thong. It was driving her mad having to wait for Ginny.

After was seemed like hours, but was in reality just a little over ten minutes, she heard the door open and close. She quickly pulled her hand out and jumped up. A stack of books met her eye and she ducked behind it, wanting to surprise Ginny.

Hermione walked through the door of the room of requirement and began walking toward the bed. She was wearing her too-small-shirt that squeezed her breasts, and her skirt was hiked up just a little to give a better view of her legs. Making her way through the winding maze of books and shelves, she found the bed. When she reached it she heard a groan behind her and whirled around to find Luna, and the way she was dressed began to get Hermione hot.

"Hermione. What are you doing her?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I take it you got a note as well?" Hermione lifted the scrap of paper. Her eye's couldn't seem to settle. They darted from Luna's face, to her hips, to the bit of nipple poking out of her bra. She squeezed her legs slightly.

"Yeah. I did." Luna seemed, if anything, disappointed. "Well, I guess there's nothing to do now but wait for Ginny." Hermione was beginning to think of a few activities they could enjoy, but thought it best to keep silent.

After a short while they could hear the door clicking. Luna jumped up.

"I bet it's Ginny!" She ran over to the door, struck a seductive pose, and tugged on the handle. It didn't open. She tried again and again, but it was locked from the outside. Then she noticed a note on the door. It read: "Kiss and make up. ;) I'm not letting you out until you do." She knew that wink anywhere. It was Ginny.

Luna brought the note back over to the bed. She threw it down for Hermione to read. Hermione loved the idea, but was getting too afraid to say so. She was beginning to brow moist at the thought of tearing that lingerie off of Luna's body. It was too much.

Hermione jumped up suddenly. "Well then that settles it then, doesn't it?" He looked at Luna meaningfully. "Can you think of anything else?"

"Well, no." Luna admitted. "But I was rather looking forward to a night alone with Ginny."

"Well," Hermione shimmied closer, and spoke in a lower, more seductive voice. "Now you've got a night alone with me." Despite herself, Luna smiled. Hermione was be no means a bad person to have alone for a night. She was no Ginny, but she could get the job done.

Hermione could feel the lingerie screaming at her, and she pounced. She jumped on Luna and pinned her to the bed. Luna looked surprised, but not reluctant. They entangled their tongues and explored each others mouths, but differently then they had before. Usually they did this primarily to get Ginny off, but now they actually wanted to taste the others lips, explore the contours of each others mouths.

Hermione moaned into Luna's mouth, and Luna bucked involuntarily. They began to rub their thighs into each others crotch. Luna ripped Hermione's clothes apart, tossing the shreds to the floor. Soon Hermione was completely naked, and Luna began to slip her fingers inside the brunette's tight pussy, exploring here like she had the mouth. Hermione moaned louder and louder, each moan making Luna spasm.

Luna flipped Hermione over so as to be on top, and began to run her tongue over the witch's nipples. She circled and crossed with her tongue, making both of them moan. Soon, Hermione's hand found it's own way to the damp cavern between Luna's legs. First she rubbed the outside of the sexy thong, then slipped her hand inside and began running her fingers in and out. Luna made the same motion, and soon they were rocking on the bed, fingering each other, moaning in passion.

Luna came first, covering Hermione's hand in fluid. Then she took Hermione's hand in hers and brought it up to her mouth, sucking her own juices off of each finger, not pausing her other hand which continued to rock Hermione back and forth. Hermione came not long after, and she followed Luna's lead in licking up her own sweet fluids.

They both laid there for about five minutes, relishing in the after glow. Then Hermione turned to Luna.

"Maybe that wasn't enough for Ginny. Want to try again?" Luna said nothing. Instead, pounced on Hermione, just as she had been pounced upon the first time. They each climaxed at least five times before Ginny finally came back to check on them. She creaked open the door to find Luna sucking on Hermione's clit, and both of them moaning up a storm.

Luna looked up, seeing Ginny, and Hermione looked around and found her as well. She grinned.

"I think I'm going to need some clothes."

Ginny smiled. "No you're not." She pounced.


	4. Harry Joins the Fun

**Intro****: **_**Ginny, Hermione, and Luna have been having a great relationship, now that Hermione and Luna are in love just as much with each other as they are with Ginny. But they're starting to feel like something is missing. They can easily get each other going under the sheets, but just the girls is getting to be...insufficient. They don't want someone else in the actual relationship, just in the bed. That someone is Harry Potter.**_

Harry was walking down the deserted hall when he heard a banging sound coming from one of the classrooms. He had never been in that class, or even in this hall before, so he didn't know who might be in there. His curiosity got the better of him and he knocked on the door. The banging stopped, he heard a harsh whisper, then it started again. The door creaked lightly as he pushed it open very slightly. There was no sign of whatever was making that noise. He pushed further and stepped into the class room. A shout was heard, then suddenly he was covered in ropes and falling to the floor. Black out.

When he woke up he was tied to a table. His robes were gone. His head swiveled in a vain attempt to see who had tied him up. The room seemed like a typical classroom. Books and parchment and quills covering desks. Whatever class it was, it hadn't been used in quite a while. Most of the room had a large layer of dust on it.

A door creaked and his head shot in that direction. Ginny walked through the door. Finally, someone to help.

"Ginny! Help me off of this table. Quick, whoever tied me might come back."

"Oh, she already has." Ginny gave him a flutter of the eyelashes.

"What are you talking about? Cut me loose!"

"Wow, you really are thick. _I_ tied you up."

"What? I don't understand." Ginny closed the distance to the table and leaned over, her shirt line teasingly low.

"_I tied you to the table._" She says it slowly, teasing him. "I quite like you better this way." She hopped up on top of the table, grinding herself against his body. Harry could feel himself getting hard.

"Mmm, I've noticed you looking at me Harry." Her voice is dripping with hormones. Her hands begin to wander all over Harry's body, and he begins to squirm. Ginny tugs at her shirt line, giving Harry flashes of nipple.

"You like what you see?" She winks. All Harry can do is nod slightly.

Ginny begins stripping, grinding up against Harry's legs, making him hard as a rock. Her hands glide over his chest, sides, thighs. Harry gives a little moan and Ginny moves faster, until she's wearing only her panties, bra discarded. Harry stares at her tits.

"You _really_ like what you see." Ginny begins to strip Harry as well. Sliding off his pants, pulling is shirt away, until he's wearing just as much clothes as her. His cock sticks straight up, making a bulge in his boxers. Ginny strokes it carefully, caressing it, before freeing it.

"Mmm." Ginny moans at the sight of his nine inches "Why have you been keeping this from me? Naughty boy." Ginny begins stroking the tip with her tongue, and Harry arches his back, pushing more of it into her mouth. Then Ginny pushes her mouth over the entire thing, deep throating Harry's dick. She bobs her head up and down, and Harry starts convulsing.

Harry's moans urge Ginny to move faster, and soon Harry is at the brink of climax. Right before he comes, Ginny stops and pulls away.

"Hey. Come on, please go on." Harry begs her.

"No. I think the others will want so have some fun before I use you all up."

"The others? What?" Luna and Hermione walk through the door, both completely naked. They start making out, and the sight is almost enough to finish Harry off.

"We'll have some fun while you come down." Ginny places her shirt over Harry's face so he can't see. She doesn't want him staying to close to orgasm.

Luna and Hermione continue sucking on each others mouths while Ginny rubs her pussy inside her panties. The moans fill Harry's ears and his imagination. He can picture Luna taking Hermione's tits into her mouth, Ginny rubbing herself raw. Despite his fantasies, his dick starts to go down, taking him back from the brink of climax. When he's almost flaccid again, the shirt is whisked off his face and Hermione is standing above him, her breasts on glorious display.

"Here's how this is going to work." Hermione's voice is commanding and extremely sexy. We are going to ride your dick until we come. Then we are going to get dressed, cut you loose, and leave. What you do after that is up to you, but do not mention this to anyone, do not look at us differently in the halls, and do not try to initiate this again. When we want you, we'll take you."

Harry simply nodded. He'd be willing to agree to anything right now to get Hermione on his cock right then. But it wasn't Hermione that went first. It was Luna. She mounted him and rode him, slamming her pussy over his dick over and over, her tits bouncinig wildly. She came all over his dick and got off, without allowing him to orgasm. They brought him back down again, and then next Ginny jumped on him. She sat up right and bounced on his dick, slipping it in and out of her. Her moans filled Harry's ears, and he cam very, very close to climax, but she orgasmed in spactacular show of moans and spasms, and got off.

After he came down again, Hermione got on. Harry was determined to cum first this time, and focused as much as he could on the soaking wet slit moving over and off his cock, bouncing him up and down. Hermione fucked harder than the other two did, and soon they were both moaning wildly. Hermione quickly pulled Harry's dick out of her and angled it so that he came all over her tits just as she climaxed herself. They both convulsed on the table before collapsing, and then Hermione got off as well.

Harry lay panting as the girls swiftly redressed. He could feel his dick still pulsing, sore from being pounded over and over with little break. They cut the ropes and walked out of the room. He didn't get up right away, but rather laid there, still panting, enjoying the post-climax feeling. Eventually it wore off, and he got up, put his clothes back on, and retrieved a towel from the corner of the room. He wiped the girls fluids off of the table he had been tied to. After all, he was raised to clean up after himself.


	5. Luna's Surprise

**Intro****: **_**Weeks have gone by, and Harry just can't stop thinking about that day in the empty classroom. Ginny, Hermoine, and Luna have all acted completely normal, as if nothing had ever happened. Harry gets tired of waiting to fall into one of their traps again, so he decides to set one of his own...**_

Harry lay in wait for his prey. He had the room set up, and now all he needed was someone to fill it. A very specific person. Luna Lovegood. Harry knew that she liked to walk down deserted halls, looking for nargles and the likes. It was a perfect opportunity to get what he wanted.

He waited for ages behind that door, but eventually he could hear the click clack of Luna's shoes as she came walking along in her ridiculous spectrespecs, snapping photos of invisible wrackspurts. Harry didn't bother tricking her into the room. There was nobody around, so just walked out of his hiding place when Luna's back was turned, lifted his wand, and gave a light stunning charm. She fainted, and Harry caught her so she wouldn't hit her head.

Then he dragged her into the room and set her on the table. He gathered the ropes and what not and piled them up next to her. Now came the hard part. After nearly half an hour of work, and two more stunning charms, as Luna kept coming near to consciousness, Harry was done.

Luna's feet were about a foot off the ground. Her wrists and ankles were each tied to a separate section of floor and ceiling, suspending her in a spread eagle fashion. Harry had already removed her clothes, so her perky breasts and shaven pussy were bared to the elements.

When Luna looked up, Harry could tell she was terrified. She couldn't see him, but the look on her face told him that she wasn't in to bondage. Harry didn't care. He stepped out of the shadows and cast a silencing spell on the room. Luna gasped. She started shaking her head and pleading with him to let her go.

"Just untie me Harry, I'll do what ever you want I swear. I've wanted to since the first time, but the other two wanted to wait. I swear I would've been riding you every chance I got if they'd have let me."

Harry leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"You're mine now."

Harry quickly removed his own clothed, then went to sucking and biting on Luna's neck, making her scream. She didn't want this to be happening, she wanted to be in control. It was torturous.

"Please, stop Harry!" Luna managed to yell between screams as Harry drew a small drop of blood on her shoulder. Harry had no experience with bondage, and he never knew how great it could be. Luna was at his mercy, and he wasn't giving her any.

Harry removed his wand and began rubbing the tip of it on Luna's pussy while he bite her nipples. Her screams of both pain and pleasure began getting Harry hard, and soon he removed his wand and thrusted his dick in. A mixture of a moan and a scream was elicited from the blonde has Harry's hard cock slammed into her, rocking her back and forth in the ropes.

Harry timed it so that each of his thrusts was in sync with when Luna bounced back, making a loud slapping noise and a lot of pain for the young witch. Luna's screams became louder and louder, bringing Harry closer to climax. Harry pulled out, wanting to make this last longer.

Luna panted and hung her head, enjoying the brief respite. It didn't last long, as soon Harry was slamming the handle of a hair brush into her pussy. The handle was ribbed for better grip, and it stimulated her clit like nothing else. Luna didn't want to, but she was soon forced to cum on the the brush, spasming against the ropes in climax.

Afterwards, Harry forced the brush handle into Luna's mouth, and she could still taste her juices all over it. Then Harry grabbed her waist, and began slamming her over his dick. She was still extremely sensitive, and soon she spat the brush out with a loud scream. Luna was forced to climax a second time within five minutes, just as Harry finished and shot his cum on Luna's stomach. She sat limb in the ropes, convulsing and tensing up at the extreme sensitivity inside her.

Harry gave her another stunning charm, cut her down, and threw her clothes on top of her before leaving. Screw cleaning up after himself.


End file.
